


Only Exception

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Angst, F/M, Gen, Reader Insert, Sam Angst, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, supernatural fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: Looking in from the outside, on a relationship that never was, of pain and heart ache, and the question left unanswered of what happens next...





	Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid & @kitchenwitchsuperwhovian’s Divas of Storytelling Challenge over on Tumblr. Posted to my Tumblr @sinceriouslyamellpadalecki on 05/11/17. Not beta read, so all mistakes are mine.

The day Dean died, Y/N also died. Unlike Dean, Y/N didn’t die in the arms of the person she loved, and who loved her. She died at the hands of someone who had a vengeance against the Winchester’s, and wanted to make them hurt like they had hurt her. Well, no, that was a lie, the woman wanted Sam to hurt feel the pain she felt when he had killed the man she loved. But little did she know that Y/N wasn’t what she had been led to believe.

Y/N had met the Winchester’s at an old cabin whilst she was recuperating from a hunt gone wrong. It was one of Bobby’s old Safe Houses, which had been left to Garth to control, and Y/N had forgotten to ring the Hunter to let him know she was using it. So when the Winchester’s turned up, crashing practically through the door, things were a little awkward to say the least. After identities had been confirmed with Garth, and apologies for brandishing guns been made, Y/N and the Winchester’s bonded over stories about past hunts, what it was like to work with Garth, and love of plaid.

Y/N stayed in touch with the Winchester’s after she left the Cabin, and would stop by the Bunker whenever she had downtown between cases. Her fondness for her “Men in Plaid” grew each time she saw them, but she was especially fond of a certain bowlegged green eyed Hunter. Y/N and Dean would often spend nights drinking in to the small hours, talking about anything and every thing, from AC-DC to how to rebuild a 67 Chevvy Impala. It was on one of these late nights that Y/N had sung, off key and not in time to the music, a song that made Dean see Y/N in a new light.

 

> **_When I was younger  
>  I saw my daddy cry_ **   
>  **_And curse at the wind_ **   
>  **_He broke his own heart_ **   
>  **_And I watched_ **   
>  ****_As he tried to reassemble it_
> 
> **_And my momma swore  
>  That she would never let herself forget_ **   
>  **_And that was the day that I promised_ **   
>  **_I’d never sing of love_ **   
>  ****_If it does not exist, but darlin’_
> 
> **_You are, the only exception  
>  You are, the only exception_ **   
>  **_You are, the only exception_ **   
>  ****_You are, the only exception_
> 
> **_Maybe I know, somewhere  
>  Deep in my soul_ **   
>  **_That love never lasts_ **   
>  **_And we’ve got to find other ways_ **   
>  **_To make it alone_ **   
>  ****_But keep a straight face_
> 
> **_And I’ve always lived like this  
>  Keeping a comfortable, distance_ **   
>  **_And up until now_ **   
>  **_I had sworn to myself that I’m content_ **   
>  ****_With loneliness_
> 
> **_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_ **
> 
> **_But, you are, the only exception  
>  You are, the only exception_ **   
>  **_You are, the only exception_ **   
>  ****_You are, the only exception_
> 
> **_I’ve got a tight grip on reality  
>  But I can’t let go of what’s in front of me here_ **   
>  **_I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up_ **   
>  ****_Leave me with some kind of proof it’s not a dream, oh_
> 
> **_You are, the only exception  
>  Oh, and I’m on my way to believing._ **   
>  **_You are, the only exception_ **   
>  **_You are, the only exception_ **   
>  ****_You are, the only exception_
> 
> **_You are, the only exception  
>  You are, the only exception_ **   
>  **_You are, the only exception_ **   
>  ****_You are, the only exception_
> 
> **_And I’m on my way to believing  
>  Oh, and I’m on my way to believing _ **

Dean never made a move on Y/N, as Garth called the next morning with a case for her, and Y/N left with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call. That promise was never kept, as only three months later, all hell broke loose, Dean went toe to toe with Metatron and lost, and Y/N felt him die. A case of mistaken identity, a very pissed off witch and a very sharp knife then ended Y/N’s life that very same day. But before that, Dean often found himself humming that song, and thinking of how apt the lyrics were. Just like Y/N did on the day she died, the song still playing on her radio as she felt Dean die, and her heart break in two. She had sworn to never care about another, but the Winchester’s, especially Dean, they had been her only exception.

How do I know all this? Let’s just say I see everything, and I have a vested interest in how things play out. You could call me God, but I prefer Chuck…


End file.
